The Muse Avengers: Age of Love Live
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning Muse cosplay as the Avengers in "Age of Ultron" as promo material to celebrate the movie's home cinema release. What you see is what you get, plus HonokaxHanayoxKotori, MakixRin, NicoxNozomi and ErixUmi! :3 Silliness, superhero cosplay and of course, yuri. COMPLETE, ONE-SHOT. Read'n Enjoy


**The Muse Avengers: Age of Love Live**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The battle raged on top of the marble mount, nine heroes against a never-ending swarm of robotic minions unleashed upon the guardians by a terrifying foe whose ideal of "salvation" was very much synonym with "extinction".

These heroes were, for all intents and purposes, gods facing off against this robotic swarm not unlike vicious fire ants protecting their colony.

Standing on the high ground was the Archer, the woman with the eyes of a hawk of richest amber and long tresses the color of richest midnight-blue. Her body covered by the protection of a tactical, high-risk operations suit with brown and purple trim as she held her state-of-the-art bow and arrow aimed straight at the faceplate of a robotic drone lunging at her. Her face was serene and steady, not deterred in the slightest, her eyes piercing through her foe's head like her arrow no doubt would.

Standing back-to-back with the Archer was her partner, the Spy, a lethal assassin, dual-wielding pistols. Her lithe, athletic body of long legs, supple, mature curves encased in a black, skin-tight suit with blue trims that contrasted beautifully with her long, blonde tresses framing her stoic face. Her sky-blue eyes blazed with resolve as she aimed at the two robots that circled like metallic vultures around her and the Archer.

To the side stood the Goddess of Thunder, her curvaceous body partly obscured by an intricate suit with black, blue and red trim and silver armor plates, plus the long, red cape that fluttered around her alongside her long, silky purple pigtails. It was a look befitting a goddess, noble, brave and selfless, especially as she readied her mighty hammer, which crackled with electricity to smash a small group of drones aiming to swarm her. A battle cry about to escape past her supple lips, the Goddess was ready to smite her enemies with the power of thunder and lightning.

Up high was the Woman of Iron, a wealthy young woman clad in a gold and Hot Rod red suit of armor, as red as her hair, which fluttered about her beautiful face. Amethyst eyes glared at the robotic drone she held by the neck, charging up a repulsor blast to obliterate the minion's head off for swiping off her helmet while a multi-warhead anti-tank missile peeking out from above her free forearm locked onto just as many robotic drones coming at her from her flank.

Closer to the ground was the Speedster, an athletic, hyper-active carrot-top; her face displayed elation as her feet took her at super-human speed, taking a robotic drone's head clean off via a running clothesline and the sheer wake from her super-human speed sent several other minions flying off in different directions. Her athletic, slim body was encased in a special cerulean, white and grey suit made to be as aerodynamic as possible and it seemed like it would only take a few more minutes of the Speedster's insane running speed before her **ke-brand shoes became completely worn out and useless.

On the other side stood the beautiful Psychic, arguably one of the most powerful members of the team. She was being swarmed, but she valiantly, confidently held her ground. Her hands seemingly reaching out to empty air, she used her psychic powers to shatter a dozen drones to her front to scrap with the power of her will alone while she used another portion of her powers to glare at another group of robotic minions and therefore, fold their metallic bodies like tin-made accordions. Her hair long and ash-brown with a cute bird's nest-like knot on the side fluttered about her beautiful face, often gentle and smiling, now alight with resolve, which was fully reflected in her stunning golden eyes. Her body was covered in a more casual look than the rest of her comrades; a crimson-red jacket over a black shirt on top of a white plaid dress and rich-brown boots. However, given the extent of her powers? She didn't really need much protection to begin with.

Then, the member of the team with the most, sheer destructive power, was the Monster, the proverbial Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde of this group of heroes; her usually gentle, shy and soft demeanor now a far cry from the fury-fueled snarl on her face as she let off an ear-shattering roar. She was enormous, her body a green mass of musculature and rage, covered in rags for a tank top and shorts to keep her modesty. Her honey-blonde hair remained like it usually was, as well as her rich-violet eyes, which oozed with rage yet had shadows of reasoning and control to keep her rage in check and not hurt her heroic comrades as she punched a whole group of robotic drones to oblivion, squashed another under her mighty green foot and she crushed another in her free hand like a soda can.

High above the ground-based carnage, were the villain himself, the AI menace with delusions of grandeur, engaged in aerial battle with the petite Guardian "born" just one day prior, she was small yet just as powerful. Her diminutive body a soft-red with glossy-black lines in an intricate pattern on it, with a soft maroon-colored cape. Her eyes a stunning, calm crimson remained serene and determined as she fought with her robotic foe in the air hand-to-hand, energy blast with energy blast. The stunning gold Jewel on the middle of the Guardian's forehead glowed with ethereal power.

And then, right in the middle of the battle, on the very frontline, stood the Captain, the Patriot. Ginger locks fluttered about her face after her helm was scratched right off by a robotic minion, yet she looked absolutely resolute, willing to fight to the bitter end yet save as many people as she could before then. Her body, a fine specimen of the female anatomy encased in an eye-catching array of red, white and blue with a silver star emblazoned in the middle of her lovely chest. Her mouth open with a battle cry as she demolished a robot's faceplate with a solid punch, kicking another right in the chest with her free leg while she balanced herself, readying to send her immaculate, unbreakable shield like an Olympics disk flying into an incoming swam of robotic drones.

They were, for all intents and purposes, Goddesses, Muses, Avengers.

 _CLICK! CLICK! FLASH!_

"Absolutely marvelous, ladies! Thank you! That's the last shot we needed. We trust Ayase-san and Sonoda-san will handle the paperwork, yes?"

"Of course! Right, Eri-chan, Umi-chan?!"

"Well, it sure isn't going to be you, _Cap'._ Don't worry, Director-san. Give us twenty minutes and we'll talk over the details for the payment and such, alright?"

"You got it, Sonoda-san! This is awesome! Ok, everyone, crew, ladies, take twenty!"

"Ahhh, I'm so tired~" Honoka wiped sweat from her brow as she climbed down the artificial marble set-up for the last portion of the promotional photoshoot, setting down the fiber-glass shield she held in the same position for at least twenty minutes. She rubbed her tired arm after setting the prop down in its place.

"Careful, guys! Careful…there! There you go, Nishikino-san, Yazawa-san," said the stage crew after helping the ladies get down to the ground from the special harness and cables that they used to hold them up in the air for their photoshoot positions.

"Haaah, that's better," Maki commented nonchalantly while Nico just beamed with pride at herself.

"Pretty amazing, if I do say so myself! No doubt all the fans will love me the most for such an important role! The Vision is super-important, after all! Just like Nico Nico-nii~ is super-important to Muse!" Maki had long since tuned out her senior and her ramblings.

Umi rolled her eyes at the two's antics with a smile as she set down her prop bow and arrows and moved to the snacks table, soon joined by Eri, who then made a quiet toast with the Archer (of Muse) with two cups of soda-pops, a gesture reciprocated with a cute blush from Umi that made her quarter-Russian companion giggle and start doing her usual teasing of her adorable, sweet junior. Yet Umi would not be outdone, in a way, as she subtly kept in closest proximity as possible with Eri and that _sexy_ suit of hers…

"You look pretty good, Rin. Quicksilver's look really fits you, for sure," Maki commented as nonchalantly as possible yet her beautiful face was made even more so by a blush, striding over to her cat-like partner, getting the athletic girl to blush adorably yet beam with a smile. "Thanks, Maki-chan nya~! You look super-duper cool! Like, wham, bam, boom! Lasers everywhere nya~!" The orange-haired "Avenger" made the sounds and motions of Iron Man shooting everything in sight, getting Maki to "break" and actually giggle, just the slightest bit, which made Rin squeal and jump her (Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, _not_ Playgirl) girlfriend. The redhead protested, of course, and it all fell on deaf ears, so she just let Rin do as she pleased, heading over to the snacks table.

Hanayo sighed in mild dismay, adjusting the robe tighter around her rags-covered body as she herself moved to the snacks table to munch on some well-earned rice balls.

"What's wrong, Hanayo-chan? You look great, even if the actual Hulk part is all CGI," Honoka commented as she joined her adorable, fluffy junior at the snacks table, grabbing some bread. The girl's stunning violet eyes looked downwards as she munched on her favorite food.

"I know, and that's exactly why! Besides, I'm not like Banner-sensei. His story is so sad, to boot!" The girl muttered after finishing one rice ball and picking up another. Honoka sweat-dropped, laughing awkwardly.

"Easy, Hanayo-chan. Spoiler Alert! But really, now, you don't have to feel so bad about not really being seen like you normally are! There are other pictures we posed for where you look _so_ cute with a scientist lab coat, glasses and all!" Honoka cheered, reaching out to envelop Hanayo in a tight, reassuring, affectionate hug. The soft-spoken girl sighed with happiness as she let the darling ginger embrace her and then, sigh with further bliss when she felt their third partner join in; Kotori swooped in and hugged Hanayo from the other side.

"Especially with your glasses on~! But no matter what you wear, you are always adorable, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori cooed and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, nipping away a stray grain of rice that got there after the honey-blonde finished her third rice ball. "Delicious~!" Kotori purred in her ear afterwards.

"K-K-Kotori-chan?! Not here!" The shy girl freaked out, blushing up a storm, steam practically coming out of her ears. Honoka and Kotori giggled like the girls in love they were and kissed Hanayo again on each cheek.

"Geez, why so shy and modest now, eh? After all, the way you _get at night?_ The Hulk himself would flee the area in fear if he saw you and what you _do to us_ ~" Honoka purred in Hanayo's ear. The girl's face practically ablaze, her honey-blonde bangs covered her eyes as she looked down.

"…Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan… _I'm going to destroy you two tonight."_

" _We look forward to it~!"_

"Sheesh, this all just reeks of yuri. Hmph! Idols only love their fans!" Nico boasted with exaggerated flair. And then, she let out a tiny gasp and her attitude basically did a one-eighty, going from high, mighty and righteous prima-donna to meek mouse under the paws of a hungry and devious tanuki, as Nozomi easily snuck up on her and then, wrapped Nico in her warm, happy embrace.

"You were saying, Nii~cocchi?" The former nomad maiden's beautiful, thickly-accented voice was a lyrical drawl to Nico's ears and her face burned with a blush that just made her red makeup even a darker shade.

"Z-Zomi, hey, uh, no-nothing! No, I didn't say anything," the girl was quick to piece her ego back together, yet the smile on her face showed she enjoyed being enveloped in her beloved (Goddess of Thunder)'s embrace.

"Teehee~ That's what I thought. Let's just have fun and eat while the snack table is still full, no? We deserve it after hours of photoshoots, don't we~?" And so, the purplenette took Nico's red-clad hand and pulled her to the snack table, where Honoka was asking Eri if the senior's Grandmother actually wore an outfit similar to Black Widow's for her "old job" and Rin laughed like a goof after Kotori made a comment, "I hope the fans don't start to think Rin-chan and I are sisters for posing as Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch now…"

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need, now that…well…" Maki blushed heavily and looked away from Kotori, now realizing what she had just said aloud.

"Since my Mom kissed your mom… _Imouto~_?" Kotori nudged Maki with her hip, sending the redhead into a freak-out with Rin giggling and hugging Maki to her maiden heart's content.

"W-Wait, mou, Rin! Knock it off!"

"Maki-chan isn't as kakoii as Iron Man, but she's still Maki-chan nya, and that's better nya~!"

"Goofs…" Nico uttered while feeding Nozomi yakiniku meat from a portable grill on the snack table.

In any case, Muse were immensely grateful to their leader and center, who had wholeheartedly agreed (without their knowledge) to have this series of photoshoots for promotional material for the blockbuster superhero movie that had come out on home cinema just two days prior. The rest of her fellow idols were utterly shocked and freaked out even more after Honoka told them the sum of money they would be paid for this photoshoot. It was a _really_ pretty number.

And that was how Honoka's friends learned the girl was a huge M**vel fangirl.

 _EXCELSIOR!_

 _So, yeah, this is incredibly silly. Deal with it. :3 I also want to dedicate this little story to my awesome friends, Roxius, YuriChan220 and NobodD. So, my friends, this silly little tale here is for you, and of course, to celebrate the digital, DVD and Bluray release of Marvel's "The Avengers: Age of Ultron". That movie is absolutely AMAZING and I encourage you all, Marvel fans or not, to watch it. :D_

 _Oh yeah, and also, guys and girls, readers, reviewers, just to remind you, refresh your memories a bit: the_ _ **"COMPLETE"**_ _label on a story plus the term_ _ **"ONE-SHOT"**_ _in the summary? That –kind of- means that the story is_ _ **COMPLETE, finished, there will NOT be a next chapter or such.**_ _Some people have clearly forgotten that, so, yeah. Condescending sarcasm is all intentional here. It's just some food for thought for you guys and girls. :3_

 _Anyway, enough preaching. I hope you enjoyed this silly little story of Muse doing a promo photoshoot for the movie and being themselves afterwards. I know I had fun writing it. X3_

 _Have a nice day, ya'll!_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
